


he must want her

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [436]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Melony often sets her sights on cute, promising trainers, and this year, Raihan has caught her eye.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Melon | Melony
Series: Commissions [436]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	he must want her

Melony has had her eye on this gym challenger from the start. A lot of people have their eye on him, for a variety of reasons; he’s promising, a favorite to beat the two year reigning champion, and the same age as the current champion, as well. He’s popular with the fans and pretty charismatic for a kid, and his battles are always entertaining to watch. However, he reason for latching onto Raihan is something entirely different- he happens to be exactly her type.

That might be saying a bit much, though, considering how broad her type is. Any young, cute trainer could fall into that category, but this year, he is the one that she has set her sights on, and he is the one that she impatiently waits to come challenge her gym. Finally, the day comes, and from the start, she can’t stop heaping compliments onto him, telling him how she has watched all of his matches so far, how she has looked forward to battling him, and all the while, she has to try and restrain herself, because there are so many people watching.

He responds well to the compliments, a little arrogant for his age, but that just makes him that much cuter, in her eyes. She has to find some way to lure him away from the crowd once all is said and done; she has waited too long to finally meet him to let this chance pass her by, but as she battles him, the ideas start to come to her.

Raihan is strong, but she has a clear advantage here, making it a lengthy battle that is touch and go for him, at least at times. In the end, he does manage to pull off a win, but while she is giving him his badge, making a big show of it for the crowd and the cameras, she lowers her voice so that only he can hear it, offering to give him some pointers, to learn for his future battles, if he will only join her in the locker rooms after this.

She is not sure if he will fall for it or not, but she has done her best to make it seem like she is only interested in watching his career grow. As she waits for him, she watches the door, hoping desperately that he will take her up on her invitation. When he finally enters the room, that same confident smile on her face, she is ready to launch her attack.

At first, she starts out subtle, resting a hand on his leg while she talks to him, the two of them sitting side by side on the bench. But as her hand begins to creep up, his confidence starts to waver, and she can tell that he is unsure, that he is starting to have his doubts about coming here.

“Don’t be so shy,” Melony murmurs. “It’s just the two of us in here, after all.”

What else can he do but give into her? She can see the fear on his face, and the confusion beneath that. He must know that he should want this, that any boy would be lucky to be in a situation like this. Melony is a popular gym leader, after all, and she likes him, so much that she would compliment him over and over again, so much that she would come onto him like this, pushing a hand up the leg of his shorts to properly grope him.

When he gets hard under her touch, he must understand that he _does_ want her, no matter what the bad taste in his mouth might suggest. She gives him no room to keep thinking about it as she strips him down, moving him so that he is on his back, laying on the floor as she stands over him, stripping out of her own uniform. He knows that she is beautiful, that she is sexy, and he knows that he must want her, that he would be crazy not to. Not a trace of his battlefield arrogance remains now, but Melony still thinks that he is as cute as ever, straddling his cock and giving him a smile.

“You’re going to love this, I promise,” is the last thing she says before she sinks down onto him, letting him fill her all at once. He is still young, but he is still big for his age, an added bonus that she was not expecting. She lets out a loud and needy cry as she takes him, and he is left whimpering beneath her, quickly overwhelmed by all of this sensation, something completely new. His first time belongs to her, and she couldn’t be happier.

She is soon riding him hard, going into a quick pace as she fucks him, moaning out for him over and over again, murmuring praise amidst her moans, making sure he knows that he is doing a great job at this, even if he is not actually doing anything at all. And all Raihan can do is take it, his moans coming out so broken and pathetic, as he tries to accept that this must be what he wants, that he must be lucky to have something like this happen to him.

“I’m going to make you come for me, over and over again,” Melony coos, and she can see the panic in his face, once he has processed that. “Don’t worry, it’s okay! We don’t have to use protection, that’s the point!” It becomes so cute, watching him struggle against himself, trying so hard not to give into what his body clearly wants, but she is holding him down, so there is no way for him to pull out, no matter how much he may want to, and as long as she is riding him like this, he can only hold back for so long before…

Melony is sent into a shuddering orgasm as soon as she feels him unloading inside of her, letting out a pathetic cry as he accepts his defeat at her hands. It feels so good, having a cute boy come inside her like this, and she she is lost in her bliss, at least for the time being. But even that is enough to satisfy her, and so, she does not get off of him, still holding him down as she prepares for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
